


Wedding Bells

by Gamzee_Makaraoni, TailsDoll13 (Gamzee_Makaraoni)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Post - Wedding, Slash, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, solangelo, wedding stress, what tags do i use for these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/Gamzee_Makaraoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/TailsDoll13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day has finally come for Will and Nico to get married. Like any couple, they're worried about what's going to happen at their wedding. But in the end, it all goes smoothly. (Post-Canon. Solangelo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this as the final chapter of my fanfiction "How Not to Get Your OTP Together" on FanFiction, but this came out pretty well for my first attempt at writing a wedding, so I'd like to share it with the rest of you guys. Please enjoy!
> 
> Also, I've mentioned Magnus Chase in here, since I've read the book. But there's not any spoilers in this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson books or the lyrics to "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie.

To say that Nico was nervous would be the understatement of the year.

He didn't think that he stopped shaking since Will proposed to him, over two years ago. Hell, maybe not even since he first  _kissed_  Will. If he actually hadn't, he wouldn't be surprised.

He tried to tie the bowtie that was hanging around his neck, but his fingers slipped and he ended up pulling it off his neck for the fifth time. "Dammit!"

"Nico?" The door opened, and Nico whirled around. It couldn't be time yet! He wasn't ready!

"I'm not done!"

"What on Earth do you…?" Hazel stopped at the look on Nico's face, before sighing. "You still have a few minutes before it starts, you know." She walked over to him, her cream dress swishing at her knees.

"Shouldn't you be with Frank and Aliyah?" Nico asked.

"Don't worry, Frank's got her. They need some father-daughter bonding time anyways. Are you having trouble with your tie?"

"You could say that."

"Here." Hazel gently yanked the strip of cloth out of Nico's hands. She slipped her hands over his head and under his collar, and before Nico knew it she had tied a perfect bow. It surprised him how fast she had made it, especially since he was nearly a foot taller than her. "There you go."

"Thank you."

Hazel smiled and dusted off Nico's shirt. "Need help with anything else? Got your vows?"

"Um, no. I think I have everything else under control, but thank you."

"Are you nervous?"

"What kind of question is that?" Nico caught his reflection in the changing room's mirror. His hair was combed neatly over his forehead, accentuated by his lightly tanned skin. He wore a neat black tux with a blue rose tucked into the left breast pocket, with a white dress shirt underneath. "This is the most important day of my life. So many things can go wrong!"

Hazel tugged Nico's hand, bringing his attention back to her. "You'll be fine! I was nervous when I was getting married to Frank, and Percy nearly lost it when he married Annabeth. But did anything go wrong?"

He sighed. "No. Even though you were so sure of it."

"See? You'll do great. And Will's probably just as nervous as you are."

* * *

"Oh my gods! What if the chapel burns down?!"

Cecil thunked his head against the table. "If you don't calm down in five seconds, I swear-"

Will paced the changing room's floor, wringing his hands nervously. "But it could!"

"Will, I charmed the entire place earlier. Nothing's gonna happen to it," Lou Ellen promised, massaging her temples.

"But there's so many demigods here, so many-Oh no!" Will clasped his hands to his cheeks. "A monster could come!"

"Alright, I'm done. Can someone else calm this guy down?" Cecil got up from his chair and left the room, slamming the door shut.

"Don't throw me under the bus!"

The door opened again, and Miranda and Piper stuck their heads in. "What's up?"

"Oh, 'Anda, I'm so glad you're here." Lou Ellen ran up to her fiancé and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Lover boy won't calm down."

"Hi." Will waved nervously.

"You better not wear out your blue tux. Mother thinks you looks very handsome in it-almost  _too_  handsome for my liking." Piper closed the door behind her. "Can I help?"

Will sat down in a chair, running his fingers through the ends of his hair. "So many things could go wrong today. Being a demigod, you'd think I'd be used to it, but it's still scary."

"Well, let's try to placate your fears. What are they?"

"A monster could attack."

"This isn't a large gathering of demigods, only close friends and family. And nearly all of us have weapons. Plus, the Hecate cabin placed charms around this place, so monsters won't be touching it for another week."

"What about a fire?"

"The charms take care of that too." Lou Ellen snuggled herself into Miranda's lap. "I didn't trust Valdez's promise to 'keep the hotness under control.'"

"Someone gets sick!"

"A lot of your siblings are here, Will. Whoever it is will be fine."

"Someone gives birth?"

"Annabeth isn't due for four more months."

"Oh." Will scratched his head. "Someone important can't make it?"

"Everyone's here, even Annabeth's cousin…Magnus, right? We're just waiting on your sisters Kayla and Alice to get out of the bathroom."

"I lose my sheet with my vows."

"Isn't it memorized?" Miranda asked.

Will nodded, then he took a shaky breath. "Nico doesn't say 'I do.'"

Piper and Lou Ellen shared a look. Lou Ellen nodded, and Piper sighed and walked over to Will. "He will, Will. He really loves you. And nothing is going to change that." She allowed the slightest hint of charmspeak to wash over Will, only to calm him down.

He closed his eyes, then opened them, nodding. "Right. Of course he will say it."

"See? Everything is fine. Now, have either of you seen Jason? He still needs to put on his tie."

"Seriously? Didn't he do this when Percy got married too?"

"Yup. If any of you see him, tell them that I'm gonna fight him." She swished around in her dress and left.

"I don't pity him," Miranda admitted. "Piper is scary when she's angry."

The door opened again. "We're starting in a few minutes!" Jason announced.

"Piper's looking for you," all three of them said. Jason paled and closed the door again.

"I hope that everything really does go well," Will muttered, playing with his fingers.

"Hey, of course it will. You'll do great!" Lou Ellen gave him a thumbs up.

Will grinned. "You're right. Let's get this wedding started!"

* * *

"It's time," Kayla whispered to the rest of the procession, as she pushed the chapel doors open while the music swelled.

Nico gulped nervously. He knew that Will was somewhere behind him, getting ready to walk up the aisle soon after him. He went back through the order in his head.

Since Will's mother was dead, Kayla had taken her place at the start of the wedding procession. After that, the groomsmen would go through, Cecil following them. Then Nico went in, with Jason behind him as the officiant. Next, the bridesmaids came in, and Reyna would bring up the rear as the Maid of Honor. Then Frank would walk with Aliyah, who was the flower girl, and Alex and Laura's son Ian, who was the ring boy. Finally, Will would walk down the aisle, with his brother Austin "giving" him away.

Nico could do this. He could totally do this. It wasn't going to be that long, anyways. Just as long as he remembered his vows.

In front of him, Percy and Leo turned around and shot him a thumbs up. Will's brother Samuel winked, and Cecil smiled. Nico nervously smiled back.

"Good luck!" Percy mouthed as he walked out the doors. Nico didn't reply.

"You'll do great. Will was just as nervous as you probably were," Cecil said.

Nico sighed. "Yeah, but I'm still scared."

"Of course you are. Big day, huh? Good thing you're feeling some emotion. Otherwise, we'd be worried." Cecil chuckled as he walked out the door.

Nico took a deep breath. It was showtime.

* * *

Will shook as the doors opened again and again, leading up to him. In front of him, Frank picked up Aliyah, who was trying to eat the flowers in her basket. Austin had left to go do something a few minutes before, and his prolonged absence made the knot in Will's stomach twist even further.

"He's going to come back, he has to come back," he whispered over and over, playing with his fingers again. "He's coming back, he's-"

"Oh, pardon me. You're one of the grooms, right?" A tall man in casual clothes walked up to Will, sunglasses covering his eyes. He had golden blonde hair and Mediterranean skin.

Will nodded. "Yes, and you are?"

"What, you don't recognize your old man?" The man raised his sunglasses, revealing bright blue eyes with an ethereal glow.

"D-Dad?" He was sure that he was going to faint right there and then.

"Surprise! Your siblings and I wanted to do this as one last present for you before you officially become a married man."

"But-but Austin-"

"He's sitting in the pews, waiting for you to come in."

Will closed his eyes, taking yet another deep breath. "Dad…"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you wear something nicer if you're walking your son down the aisle?"

Apollo looked down at his clothes. "Oh, whoops." He snapped his fingers, and they changed into a three-piece suit. "Better?"

"Very." The organ began to play a familiar tune, and Will's heart clutched with panic. Frank and his daughter were already gone-it was his turn. "I have to go!"

"Chill, I got this." Apollo hooked his arm in Will's, and pushed the doors to the church open. Everyone's eyes turned to Will, and many of them gasped when they saw who was walking him down the aisle. A few of the audience members even bowed in respect.

Will tried to ignore the eyes on him, and instead focused on the altar in front of him. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were already up there, along with Jason and Nico. They were all looking at Apollo, except for Nico. His eyes were focused on Will, and Will alone. Will waved jokingly, and Nico smiled and waved back. He was as dashing as ever, especially in his tux of black and white, and it took all of Will's focus to not trip over on his feet.

It felt like years had passed until Will was stepping up next to Nico. Apollo let go of his arm. "Take good care of my son, child of Hades."

Nico nodded. "Of course."

Apollo smirked, and sat down in the front row next to Hades, who had arrived earlier.

Jason cleared his throat, distracting everyone from Apollo's disappearance. "I know that gods are great and all, but I'd like to get one of my best friends married, if you guys don't mind."

The audience laughed, and Jason smiled before turning to Will and Nico. He opened up his book. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, and in the face of this company, to join together these two men in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of Hera, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt the gods themselves: which sacred estate she adorned and beautified with her presence and sacred marriage with her husband, Zeus, the king of the gods: and therefore is not by any to be entered into…"

He squinted at the page, adjusting his glasses. "Unadvisedly. That's-okay, I read that right." Will bit his tongue to keep from laughing as Jason continued. "And therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of the gods. Into this sacred estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any person can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else hereafter forever hold their peace."

Will held his breath, but nobody said anything. Jason nodded and continued speaking.

"I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you must now confess it. For be well-assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as the gods' Word allows, their marriage is not lawful."

Will shook his head. "I can't come up with anything," Nico said.

"Good." Jason turned to Nico. "Nico, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after your ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?

Nico nodded. "I do." A wave of relief rushed through Will.

Jason smiled and turned to Will. "Will, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after your ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live? "

"Yes!" Jason raised an eyebrow. Will cringed at his mistake "Oh. Um, I do." Nico chuckled.

"Who gives this man to be married to this other man?" Apollo raised his hand and walked up to the altar, standing by Will. Will turned to face Nico, who looked just as nervous as he did. Jason gently guided Nico's right hand to Will's right hand. "Now, proclaim your vows."

Nico pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket, and Will absentmindedly patted his pocket to make sure that his own paper was still there. "Will Solace," Nico began, the paper shaking in his hand. "I first ran into you when you gave me bandages at the Battle of Manhattan. When we met again, I wanted to punch you when you banned me from shadow-traveling during the battle against Gaea."

Despite his nerves, Will gave Nico the most exasperated look he could manage. "Maybe I should have let you fade instead."

The people in the pews chuckled, and Nico cracked a small smile. "At the time, I couldn't believe that someone would be so stern with me. I was used to getting the cold shoulder from campers who judged me for being the son of Hades." The room darkened momentarily, and Hades coughed before it returned to normal. Nico ignored his father. "So when you acted so unafraid of me, I didn't know how to react. My first instinct was to run away-but I was sick of doing that, and you wouldn't let me. Then I tried scaring you off, especially as we grew closer, but I finally realized you were here to stay."

As he spoke, Nico's hand shook less and less. "I was still scared of letting you close, especially after we fought. I thought…I thought I had made a terrible mistake." Will squeezed his hand reassuringly. "But I realized I was wrong. I had made a mistake, but it wasn't terrible. And you proved it when you let me kiss you. Since then, I've decided not to run away. I'm here to stay with you, whether you like it or not, Solace. This time, you'll be trying to get rid of me."

Will swallowed a lump in his throat. His eyes threatened to spill over as he let go of Nico's hand. Jason blinked rapidly, his eyes probably misty as well. "Alright, Will. Take Nico's right hand."

"I just let go of it?"

"Hey, I didn't write the wedding procedure."

Will rolled his eyes and took Nico's right hand again. He looked up at him, and his brain forgot what it was doing.

"Your vow," Apollo whispered into his ear.

"Oh, right." The words flowed back into his brain. "Nico di Angelo, I had no idea that the boy I met who needed bandages at Olympus would be the man standing in front of me at an altar to become my husband. When we first started to become friends, you exasperated me. You tried to shake me off, and you wouldn't listen when I tried to care for you. But, over time, you softened. We started getting closer, and I started falling for you."

Someone sniffed in the audience, momentarily throwing Will off. "I-I didn't think you would stay. You had ran before, I knew. I didn't want you to. I wanted you to stay. And somehow, I convinced you to stay. I still don't know how I did it. But I'm going to make sure that you stay, until we're wrinkled and old. And I'm going to make sure that you don't regret it, because I know that I won't."

Nico wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and mouth 'Thank you' to Will. Will smiled, a tear already falling down his cheek. They let go yet again.

Ian held up the pillow with the rings on it to Jason, who picked up the golden one with the fire opal in it. He handed it to Nico, who took Will's left hand and placed it on his ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed: In the name of the gods."

Then Jason picked up the other ring on the pillow, a beautiful golden ring with an Emerald in the middle, and two smaller ones on either side. Will took it from him with shaking hands, and slid it onto the ring finger of Nico's outstretched hand. "With this ring I thee wed: In the name of the gods."

They turned to face Jason, who took their right hands and moved them together. "Those who Hera hath joined together, let no man put asunder." He looked past them out to the church, where their friends and family sat. "Forasmuch as Nico and Will have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before the gods and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Husband, In the Name of the gods."

Will and Nico kneeled down, and Jason smiled down at them. "May the gods bless, preserve, and keep you; the gods mercifully with their favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting."

"Finally," Will whispered, as they stood back up. The ceremony was nearly over. Jason just had to say one thing:

"You may now kiss the groom."

As he slammed his book shut, Nico grabbed Will and pulled him into a deep kiss. Will wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him just as fiercely back. The room burst into cheers and catcalls, but Will didn't care.

He was finally married to the love of his life.

* * *

"May I have your attention please? Everyone?"

Most of the guests ignored Cecil's voice on the microphone, continuing to talk and clatter their silverware against their plates. Reyna stood up and tapped her knife against a wine glass, and the chatter settled down.

"Where does she  _keep_  that?" Will hissed to his new husband.

"I try to avoid thinking about it," Nico whispered back.

"Good afternoon, ladies, gentleman, nonbinary, whatever gender you use!" Cecil greeted. "Did you guys enjoy the wedding? Particularly my part in it?"

Lou Ellen facepalmed at her spot at the table.

"Who am I kidding? It wasn't my wedding. It was the wedding of Nico di Angelo and one of my best friends, Will Solace. Give them a hand!"

The people in the tables started to applaud, and Will ducked his head down. Gods, Cecil really knew how to direct people's attention.

Cecil waved his hand, cutting the applause short. "Me and Will go way back, you know. I started camp when I was around six or seven, and Will had gotten there before I had. Camp life as a little kid was pretty fun. You didn't have to do the really hard chores, and everything was on easy mode. But saying we didn't get into trouble would be a lie. We discovered a horror movie one of my sisters had under her bed in second grade and scared ourselves halfway to Ha-" He glanced at Hades, who was sitting next to Hazel. "Uh, death."

"Nice save," Reyna whispered.

"And then Lou Ellen Gardiner came to camp when we were twelve. We got into a lot less trouble, but only because her magic helped us get away. Thanks, Lou!"

"Don't mention it."

"To sum it up, I've known Will for a pretty long time. So I can verify that that he and Nico are perfect for each other." Cecil took a deep breath. "I know that them being a couple seems pretty unlikely. They're children of gods that are nearly the exact opposite of each other-no offense meant, of course. So how would they even work out?" He started to walk behind the table. "They balance each other out, which is an advantage to being opposites. Will brings out Nico's friendlier side, and Nico makes sure Will doesn't go overboard. They bicker a lot of the time, but it's more bark than bite. They're great for each other. And I know that Nico is going to make Will the happiest man on earth for the rest of his life. So, congratulations, both of you!" Cecil held up his cup to them, and the guests burst into applause.

Will crushed a tear away from his eye. "Thank you," he mouthed to Cecil, who grinned and gave him a thumbs up. He felt Nico slip his hand into his, and his lips press onto his cheek.

Soon, many of the guests had finished eating and were milling about. Aliyah was trying to climb onto the platform where the instruments and DJ turntables stood, and Hazel was pulling her off.

"Hey, can you move your daughter please?" Gordon asked as he and some of his other siblings stepped up on the platform. "We need to start the music. Can you let your brother know?"

"Alright. Come on, Aliyah."

"Mama! Big horn!" Aliyah fussed. "Play!" Her face started to scrunch up.

"Not now, sweetheart. We're going to see Uncle Nico," Hazel soothed, preventing her daughter's tears. Instantly, her face lit up, and she clapped her pudgy toddler hands in delight.

"Hey, Hazel. Hello, Aliyah!" Nico greeted, walking up to his sister and kissing his niece's head. Will followed him.

"Nico, the Apollo children are getting ready to play music. Are both of you ready to dance?"

"Already?" Will asked. His nerves started to bunch up again.

"Yes. You guys should get on the dance floor now."

He breathed shakily. "Let's go." He took Nico's hand and they walked onto the wooden dance floor. The guests standing around the floor cheered as they walked out.

"Are you ready?" Will whispered.

"No." But Nico took Will's hand and placed his right hand on his shoulder anyways. Will put his left hand on Nico's hip as the song began to play, and Will's younger sister Laurel began to sing.

" _Love of mine, someday you will die. But I'll be close behind-I'll follow you into the dark._ "

The newlyweds stepped carefully around the platform, aware of every movement the other one made.

" _No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white; just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark._ "

But they soon lost themselves in the music and each other, and their dancing relaxed as they spun around.

" _If Heaven and Hell decide that they both ae satisfied, and illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs; if no one's there beside you, when your soul embarks…_ "

" _Then I'll follow you into the dark,_ " Nico and Will whispered at the same time.

* * *

"And that's what happened at our wedding," Nico finished.

Rosabella blinked at the picture in the album. It was taken after the wedding, with Will, Nico, and all of their friends. The picture next to it was of Will with his father and siblings and other relations, and the one below it was Nico with Hades, Frank, Hazel, and Aliyah. "Wow, it must have been a pretty fun wedding!"

"It was. And I've been to lots of weddings."

"But what about the rest of the reception, Papa? The big party!" She bounced on the couch, her navy blue eyes sparkling. "You have to tell me all about it!"

Nico winced, remembering exactly how drunk most of his friends had gotten after the dancing started. "Um, maybe when you're older."

"You always say that!" Rosabella grumbled. "I'm old enough already!"

" _Gattina_ , you're only 8. You still have a lot to learn."

"Alright. But you have to pinky promise to tell me when I'm older!" She held out her pinky, and Nico wrapped his pinky around hers.

"I pinky promise to tell you when you're old enough. Now it's time for bed."

Rosabella yawned, her sandy hair falling down around her face. Just like her other father, she lost energy as the sun fell down, so she didn't argue about going to bed. If only her two younger siblings were like that.

"Nico?" Heavy footsteps thudded on the stairs. "Paul and Winry are in bed already. Are you done getting Rosabella ready?"

"Yup. I just finished her story."

"Daddy!" Rosabella leapt off the top of the couch and tackled Will, who went down with a grunt. Nico laughed.

"Whoa, Princess. Be careful about jumping off the couch onto other people," Will reprimanded.

"But I can't shadow-travel yet. How else do I get to you?" Rosabella rolled off as he sat up.

"We don't know if you can. You're still too young."

"Why am I always too young? Papa says I'm too young to hear about the rest of the reception!"

Will raised an eyebrow at Nico, who shrugged. "Go to bed, Rosa."

"Tuck me in, Papa?"

"Sure." Nico got up off the couch and took Rosabella's hand as she scampered up the stairs. She hummed sleepily as he tucked her into her bed. "Good night,  _mi gattina_."

" _Bacio_ , Papa? Please?" Nico kissed Rosabella on the cheek, and gave her a quick tickle. "Papa!" She squealed.

"Sorry about that. Sleep tight." Nico opened the door.

"You too, Papa." Nico smiled and shut the door behind him. He walked down the stairs to find Will looking through the photo album he had just shown to Rosabella.

"So I take it she liked the story of our wedding?"

"Yup. I didn't go into all the details, though. I don't want to explain why Cecil was singing 'Shots' just yet."

"Dear gods, I thought I had that memory buried."

Nico smirked as he flopped down on the couch. "She loved it. Best story she ever heard."

"I hope so. I'd feel like a boring dad if I didn't have any interesting stories."

Nico snuggled up close to his husband of ten years. "Funny thing to here out of the mouth of one of the most interesting men that I know."

"Stop, you're embarrassing me, you sap." Will wrapped his arm around Nico, the orange jewel on his finger catching the light.

Nico took the album from Will and placed it on his lap. "I can't believe it's been nearly ten years since one of the best decisions of my life."

"What, marrying me wasn't the best moment?"

"There's just so many others. Kissing you, making all of my friends, having Rosabella-"

"That decision was very painful, mind you."

"Let me finish. There was also adopting Winry and Paul, and agreeing to be Felix Jackson's godparents. And saying yes when you proposed to me."

"Well, those are definitely my best decisions too. Except it would be me proposing to you."

"Mmm." Nico hummed as he snuggled deeper into his heater of a husband. His sweater was soft and warm. It was probably a gift from Annabeth. Her crafting skills had improved over the years, and she often used them to make presents.

Years. So much time had passed. Over two decades ago he was a scared teenager, running through the darkness of a horrible maze, guided by a man that had been even more horrible. Now here he was, a grown man, with a husband, a house, and three beautiful children. If he had told that to his past self, he would have scoffed and accused him of lying. But it was the truth. Nico's life had turned around for the better, and it wasn't going to turn back around, as long as he was in control.

"You're just as tired as Rosabella." Will's breath was heavy across his ear, blowing around the hairs on Nico's face. "Want me to carry you to bed?"

"I'd rather stay here for a bit," Nico mumbled. "With you."

"As you wish."

Outside, a light summer rain began to fall, pattering against the rooftop. The sound lulled Nico into a deep sleep, and Will followed him.

His life was happy, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my first ever wedding fanfiction!
> 
> I'm Gamzee_Makaraoni, but I go by Taylor. I'm nonbinary and don't care about whatever pronouns you use for me.
> 
> I did name one of Will and Nico's children Winry, mostly as a joke since I recently finished Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. When I do write a second gen her name will be different. And Rosabella is their biological daughter (I headcanon Will as a transboy).
> 
> As mentioned in the author's note above, this was originally the last chapter of my fanfiction "How Not to Get Your OTP Tgether" which is up on my FanFiction. But this came out so well that I decided to upload it here. I'm also putting it up on FanFiction, WattPad, and Tumblr.
> 
> I have many other fics up. In addition to "How Not to Get Your OTP Together" I have mulitple Solangelo oneshots up. I also have a few oneshots from other fandoms up, such as Homestuck and Ninjago. My current project is a multichaptered Homestuck fanfiction called "The Princess and the Dragon," which is Terezi/Feferi. My FanFiction is TailsDoll13 and my WattPad is TailsDoll13. Feel free to check them out!
> 
> My Tumblr is spoopywillsolace, and after Halloween I'm changing to autisticedwardelric (yes, I am autistic). I'm multifandom with some aesthetic and social justice. I reblog a lot of Percy Jackson, Homestuck, Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Ninjago, bands, and more recently Fullmetal Alchemist, along with some other side fandoms. Check it out!
> 
> I don't have much else to add. Except that tomorrow (October 20th) is my birthday! I'm turning 16, so I can legally get a driver's license and run people over. I'm targeting Donald Trump first.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this! See you later!
> 
> -Taylor


End file.
